The Weird Science of Sentiment - JOHNLOCK
by SunnyDee13
Summary: It all started with text messages. Those messages lead to a guessing game, which lead to confessions. Confessions led to a kiss, which lead to a date, which ended with cuddles on the sofa and falling asleep to a ridiculous Sci-fi movie. Pure JOHNLOCK Fluff to lift your mood :) Started as an Omegle log. (The story is better than the summary. Trust me, I'm The Doctor.)


BORED. -SH

_"God damn it. Not this again..."_  
Oh come on, I just left for my date. JW

Still bored. -SH

I got that much. I will not come home and leave my date this time. JW

You should know that your date is married and is cheating on her husbend. That much is apparent from the indentation on her ring finger. -SH

_It took about 20 minutes before Sherlock received a reply._

Fine, Wonderful... I just ordered a bottle of champagne and now I have to drink it alone. JW

Return to Baker Street and you won't be alone. -SH

I'll bring the bottle. JW

Ah, lovely. -SH

_Oh no. John was not about to have a drunk Sherlock around the flat._  
For me! You will not get one drop. JW

I didn't plan on it, John. -SH

Good. I need some distraction. Why can't I find a partner, Sherlock? JW

You keep going out with the wrong type of person. -SH

Right.. So what would be the right kind of person? JW

Depends on many factors, but, generally, just someone who likes you for you, not someone who likes you for the simple fact that you're a doctor, as many of your dates do. -SH

I am neither rich nor good-looking. I might just be meeting the wrong people... JW

Possibly. -SH

_John thought about all the previous girlfriends he has had. Many of them were much the same, he had to admit... Perhaps his perception on who was right for him wasn't completely clear..._  
Maybe you should choose my next date for me. JW  
_He said this jokingly, of course. Although Sherlock did know more about John that John even knew about himself._

That's an option. -SH  
I may know someone for you. -SH

_Well that was a surprise... John never expected Sherlock to actually help him in this area._  
Really? Who is it? JW

Let's let this be a guessing game. It'll cure my boredom. First clue: You already know them. -SH

_Oh... interesting... John wouldn't go on a date with Molly. She was nice an all, but she wasn't his type._  
Not Molly. JW

Not her, no. Guess again. -SH

A woman? JW

This is a guessing game, John, not ask twenty questions. -SH

Hmm... Maybe you're brother's assistant? She is pretty. JW

Oh no no no, you don't want to date Anthea. -SH

Why not? JW

She's like Mycroft, only female. -SH

_John thought about that for a moment and then shook his head._  
Right... Okay not her then. Give me another hint? JW

Alright, Second hint: They're taller than you. -SH

Taller? Well, I've went out with taller women before. JW

I am aware. -SH

_He thought for quite a few moments, trying to go through the people that he and Sherlock knew. It couldn't be Donovan. Oh god, no. Even John admitted that he didn't quite like her that well. John also knew how much Sherlock hated her, so he knew that he would NEVER suggest that in a billion years. It definitely couldn't be Irene. John didn't even want to think of how that would go over. In all his thinking, he couldn't find anyone that seemed to fit Sherlock's clues. This left the doctor a bit confused._  
I don't know a woman that we both know, who's taller than me... JW

Do you need one last hint? -SH

That might be helpful, yes. JW

It should make it fairly obvious. -SH

Great. Go on. JW

_"...Here goes everything..." Sherlock muttered quietly as he pressed the send button._  
They are the world only Consulting Detective. -SH

_It took John a few moments to process what he had read._  
Oh... Sherlock... really? You... want to go on a date with me? JW

...Bit not good? -SH

I... I'm not sure. Do you really want it, or are you just teasing me? JW

Now, why would I tease you about a subject such as this, John? -SH

Right... So... When? JW

_Was that a yes? It didn't seem like it. Sherlock noticed how hesitant John sounded, even over a text message._  
I can't already sense that you are not comfortable with the idea... Let's forget I said anything... -SH

No, I am! I really want to do this. JW

Truly? -SH

Yes. Absolutely. JW

_That reply made Sherlock sigh with relief and smile._  
Good. That is a huge relief to hear. -SH

So... When will we have our date? JW

Tonight? You're already bringing home champagne. -SH

Now? At the flat? JW

Why not? Unless you'd prefer going out somewhere. -SH

No, the flat is great. Will we order food, or will we watch a movie or... something? JW

Food's already ordered. And a movie is fine. -SH

Perfect. Absolutely perfect. JW

Agreed. See you at the flat? -SH

Yes, I will be there in about 10 minutes. JW

Great. Can't wait. -SH

Me neither. I... I am really excited. JW

_There was a sense of excitement growing within Sherlock too._  
As am I. -SH

Sherlock... How long have you wanted this? JW

_"I knew he would ask that, sooner or later..." Sherlock thought._  
Honestly? A while. -SH

How long is "a while?" JW

_Sherlock was, for the lack of a better term, slightly embarrassed to answer that question. It was ridiculous how long he has had these feelings toward John, but never said anything at all about them. It was to the point where it wasn't even funny how long he had hid his attraction._  
...Almost since we first met. -SH

Why did you never say anything before? JW

Right, tell John "I'm not gay" Watson, that I fancied him. -SH

Right... sorry... I guess I was just... confused. I've never feel for a guy before... JW

Neither had I until I met you. -SH

Right... now... how far will you go on a first date? JW  
_John felt a bit awkward asking that question, but he felt like it needed to be asked. Knowing each other's limits was a good thing to learn._

As far as you're willing to, I suppose. -SH

A kiss? JW

_Yes. A million times, yes. Sherlock had wanted to do just that on so many occasions that he had given up counting. There were even a few instances where the detective had almost went and done it and had to force himself to resist the temptation in fear of what John might have said._  
Oh god yes. -SH

Maybe... I'd be allowed to take your shirt off? JW

Yes. -SH

I bet you're gorgeous. JW

You've seen me without my shirt before. -SH

Yes, but I always tried not to get distracted. JW

Ah, I see... So, you asked me, I feel it's only fair if you answered your own question: How long have you wanted this? -SH

I_t was also quite ridiculous how long John had wanted this, whether he knew it or not. He may not have realized it in the beginning, but once he had, it was laughable the amount of time he had wanted to say something about it, but feared that Sherlock would recite that same "married to my work" speech that he had given during that night at the restaurant._  
Since the moment you winked at me... JW

Ah, I knew the wink would get to people. -SH

It got me... JW

I see that now. So... How far away from the flat are you? -SH

"Actually," John said as he stepped into the flat, smiling shyly, "I'm here."

A grin formed on his face as Sherlock stood up from when he was sitting on the sofa and walked over towards John. "Great to have you home."

"Yes." John looked up at him and gulped. "Sherlock... um... this is really new to me... but I do want to try it."

"I understand, John." Sherlock reassured him. "It is a rather foreign subject to me as well. We'll figure it out together."

"Good." John smiled and reached out absent-mindedly to touch Sherlock's chest. "...The urge to kiss you is really hard to fight right now."

Sherlock took hold of John's wrist and pulled the shorter man towards him. "Then don't fight it."

The doctor shivered in response to the detective's actions. He leaned up, "You're too tall."

Sherlock laughed slightly. "Maybe you're too short." Before John could reply, he leaned closer to him to then initiate their kiss.

From the moment that Sherlock's lips touched John's, they both felt a sort of resounding energy coursing through them that continued to grow until every part of them could feel it. At first it started awkwardly, neither of them quite knowing what to do. Eventually, however, they began to be more in sync with each other, closing their eyes and letting themselves surrender to their feelings and to each other as the once hesitant kiss grew into something more passionate and hope filled. John's hands found their way to tangle themselves in Sherlock's dark curls, while the detective's own managed their way around John's back and neck, pulling him closer and not letting go. Alas, the need for air made them break away from each other. That, however, lasted for a mere second as they took in a breath of air and then once again returned to press their lips to the others. They had both wanted to do this for so long, so damn right they were going to enjoy it to it's fullest extent. When they finally stopped, they still stayed within the same close proximity, not more than an inch or so between them.

Sherlock was the first to speak. "You have no idea how badly i've wanted to do that."

"Oh I may have some idea." John replied, laughing a bit. After a moment, he spoke again. "We are both utter idiots."

"I agree, but that doesn't matter now."

"I suppose it doesn't."

A moment of silence stood before the two of them, but it was eventually broken when Sherlock cleared his throat. "So... I did order food... Want to start our date?"

John was about to reply with a 'yes', but he stopped and thought of something better. "Only if you actually ask me first."

Sherlock chuckled, but then complied with the request. "John, will you go on a date with me?"

"Yes, I will."

They both grinned and walked into the kitchen. "I ordered Chinese." Sherlock said. "I know it's not typically a "date" type food, but you always say you love Chinese food."

"It's great, Sherlock." John replied. "It's perfect."

John sat down at the table, Sherlock quickly pulling up another chair and sitting next to him.

"Are you actually going to eat?" John asked, a bit jokingly, playing with the fact that Sherlock usually refuses to consume anything as it 'slows down the brain'

"I haven't eaten anything in... three days, and there is no case, so yes, I'm eating."

"Good, I'm glad."

The two of them sat in the kitchen, eating their food, and occasionally steal pieces from the others plate. They each had a glass of champagne along with their food.

Once they had finished eating and cleaning up the kitchen, they moved to the living room sofa.

"I hadn't gotten far enough to plan what movie we would watch..." Sherlock admitted.

"Oh well, I suppose we could pick one that's on the telly." Sherlock nodded in agreement, and with that John grabbed the remote and started flipping through the program guide. He navigated to the movie channels, scrolling through them to find a suitable one for them to watch. "Ha, here this one sounds like you'd like it, Sherlock. 'Weird Science'."

"Sounds interesting enough."

They set to watching the film, which apparently was from the 1980's. It was a bit of a weird movie. Kind of frankenstein-ish, but not really. Kind of a comedy, kind of a romance, kind of an action, kind of a lot of things all rolled into one. Most of the actors in were unknown to both of them, but they did recognize a few, one being the american actor Robert Downey Jr.

Sherlock occasionally criticized the incorrect scientific information.

"Well the "Weird" part is definitely true." Sherlock commented about half way through.

"The graphics are really odd." John added. It was true that the computer graphics weren't the best. they looked really out of place in the film, but for being made in the 80's they gave it some credit.

"And yet we're still watching it."

"Funny how that works."

"We don't have to be watching it, you know." Sherlock said as he looked at john.

"I do know." John understood what Sherlock was getting at.

Perhaps it was cliche, kissing on the sofa while ignoring the movie entirely, but neither John nor Sherlock cared. All they cared about was that they no longer had to hide anything. They knew they're feeling for each other and no longer had to fear what the other would think. They could be together and could kiss each other whenever they pleased.

They soon stopped, shifting their positions and ending up laying side by side on the sofa. It took a bit of maneuvering to get into a position where they were both comfortable, but they eventually got there. Sherlock had his back against the sofa, his arm's wrapped around John and his head resting on his neck. John was in Sherlock's embrace and held his hand, absently rubbing the back of it with his thumb.

"Sherlock... can I ask you something?"

"Of course?"

"What made you decide to tell me your feelings over a text message?" John had to ask. "I mean, I'm glad you told me, but when I read that message, apparently I was smiling like an idiot and the cabbie was giving me odd looks in the mirror."

Sherlock sighed a bit before he replied. "I wanted to do it in person, but... it was hard. I've tried before actually, many times... And I just couldn't bring myself to say anything... I read a study before that said that people are more likely to be honest and share secrets over written communication rather than verbal... And I guess I proved that study correct."

"I guess I can't complain." John replied. "It all eventually worked out in the end."

"It certainly did." Sherlock smiled. A second later, John involuntarily yawned. "Tired?" Sherlock asked.

"Just a long day at the surgery... and a few too many crying children for my taste."

"Then sleep." Sherlock reached his arm up and grabbed the blanket that was hanging on the back of the sofa. He draped it over the both of them.

"Hmm... Sleep does sound nice. Especially given who I'm with."

Sherlock laughed quietly, and kissed John's forehead softly. "Sweet dreams, John."

John felt Sherlock's lips on him, and then turned his head to quickly kiss the detective gently on his lips. "Before I go to sleep I want to say something."

"Go ahead, John."

"I love you, Sherlock."

Sherlock grinned again, as he had been doing so often today. "I love you too. Good night."

As the night ended, the movie being long forgotten, both of them fell into a peaceful slumber in each others arms. A perfect end to a perfect date.

* * *

**A/N:** This oneshot started as an omegle log, but the other person disconnected before it could get fluffy. I felt the urge to finish this so **HERE IT IS. **

**IT'S ADORABLE AND PERFECT AND OMG ITS SO FLUFFY I'M GONNA DIE!**

YES, the movie I mentioned is REAL. It's called "Weird Science" and Robert Downey JR is in it. I watched it late one night on BBC America and OMG it is hilarious. It's so ridiculous and defies logic, but I love it so much. Those graphic man, those graphics were bad. XD You should go watch that movie RIGHT NOW. It's perf. OMG so perf.

**AHHHHH! THE JOHNLOCK FLUFF IS TOO MUCH. I"M DYING OF FLUFF OVERLOAD.**

A big thanks to my friend, Inulover37 for coming up with the title for me!


End file.
